Alarm Clock
by Vani Jane
Summary: "It's there, right? It says Arthur's bed, right? Don't shit with me now, Miss Rivers!" - Arthur left an interesting calling card for Alfred for his birthday. America birthday fic.


**Title:** Alarm Clock

**Series: **Axis Powers Hetalia

**Pairing: **America & England / Alfred & Arthur

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Humour

**Warning:** Shounen-Ai, Sexual Themes

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. Axis Powers Hetalia rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Author's Note:** Another fic inspired from TFLN! XD Happy birthday, Alfred! I love you and wish you were not fictional! *tears* Anyway, happy reading, guys!

America finished reading through the reports he was to pass to his boss regarding the latest World Meeting, he had also went through the other documents he had left lying around his office but even then, there were more and more papers appearing on his desk by the hour. It was enough to make any man go crazy—but of course, he wasn't just any man, he was a _hero _and heroes didn't go crazy.

America took it all into his heroic stride, reading word after word, writing letter after letter, signing page after page while the bags under his eyes grew darker and droopier. Even Nantucket looked a bit worn as well, now crooked and no longer standing up straight as rain nor as proud. Texas, too, was worn askew over America's nose.

America tiredly reached for the phone and dialled for his secretary, "Miss Rivers, I'm done."

He hadn't even heard the reply from his secretary, his head had fallen on the desk, throbbing so hard from the long nights he pulled just to finish the paperworks in time for his birthday tomorrow. All he needed was a few litres of caffeine in his system and may be a couple hours of sleep to entertain his guests tomorrow. Everything had already been taken care of by the coordinator he was forced to hire due to his tight schedule, all he needed to do was welcome the guests and party.

"Mr. Jones," Miss Rivers, a thirty-year-old brunette, entered with a cup of coffee after a quiet knock on the door. "The boss just called in and said you're free to go. I'll be the one to take the documents to the office. I also bought you a cup of coffee."

America eyed the coffee hungrily like a wolf on a lamb, "You are a true American, Miss Rivers! A hero!"

"Thank you, sir." Miss Rivers chuckled, quite used to her boss' behaviour, and placed the cup of coffee on his desk.

America had quickly swiped the coffee as soon as it was placed down, he gave it a gentle shake and drank, knowing that Miss Rivers had let it cool down a while before handing it to him. Miss Rivers quickly took the important papers and folders from America's desk in case he spilled coffee all over them again and held them to her chest.

"I'll go take this up now, sir." Miss Rivers said before turning towards the door.

Just as America was cleaning up his desk, his cell phone buzzed loudly. Confused, he took out his cell phone, knowing that it wasn't a message nor a call because of the music playing. His jaw fell open upon seeing the screen of his cell phone.

_July 4, 20XX_

_What: Alfred's Birthday_

_Place: Arthur's Bed_

America wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, may be the lack of energy was playing tricks with him or if it was the sudden rush of caffeine in his bloodstream but holy shit, it had to be trick. England was never enthusiastic about his birthday and the island nation had sent back his birthday party invitation in pieces two days after America sent it out.

Quickly, before he even knew it, America was already out of his office and facing Miss Rivers on her desk, about to leave with those documents but before she could, he shoved his cell phone to her face.

His face red and his eyes wide in disbelief, he rasped out, "Miss Rivers, is this what I fucking think it is? I'm not hallucinating or anything, am I? 'Coz if I am, then God help me, it's the worst fucking hallyu-whatever!"

Miss Rivers blinked, trying to focus on the small screen shoved at her. After a few moments, she finally read what was on the screen and flushed red. "W-Well, i-it d-depends, sir, b-by w-what you-"

"It's there, right? It says Arthur's bed, right? Don't shit with me now, Miss Rivers!"

Miss Rivers gulped, her face heating up as she wondered why she had taken up this job in the first place. "Y-Yes, sir. I-It does."

"Holy shit." America cursed, pulling back his phone. "Shit. Miss Rivers, lock up for me. Shit. That bastard. Making me go all the way to fucking London. Mother-"

Miss Rivers blinked, face still flaming, as she watched her boss run down the hall, yelling on his phone about getting the fastest jet ready with enough fuel for a trip to London.

"Mother in heaven, today, our boss, Mr. Jones, just asked me to confirm his... appointment with his lover. I don't know why you've always enjoyed this job, mother. I don't think I'm getting paid enough for this." Miss Rivers let out a heavy sigh as she fell on her chair.

**The End**

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for a _huge _lack of updates, I've been busy the past few months. But I hope to get back on to writing albeit slowly soon. Anyhoo, thanks for reading, guys! 8D And again, happy birthday, Alfred! :D

_(479): View more from Arkansas_

_She set an alarm on my phone for her birthday. Place: Her bed._

My cousin (_**kiorikono123**_) recently made her first fic (and she didn't tell me about it, meanie!), it's a cute, fluffy fic called _**Unexpected Intention**_, it's about America, England and hill climbing! Please go and read it!

Shameless promotion-Please check out my other Hetalia fics as well: _**Kiss Me Here**_, _**Minty Fresh**_, _**Melt**_, _**The Big News: Alfred & Arthur**_, _**World's End**_, _**The Big News: Francis & Matthieu**_, _**Nightmare**_, _**Choco Choco**_, _**Hung for Hungary**_, _**Just Another Meeting**_, _**Password Error**_, _**Creamed Trousers**_, _**The Best Man**_, _**Ring Tone**_, _**Concerned Brother**_, _**Happy Camping**_, _**Alfred's Hangover**_, _**Taste of Love**_, _**Possessive**_, _**Fetish**_, _**Lovino's Favourite Cap**_, _**Tokimeki Memorial World Edition**_, _**Public Display of Affection**_, _**Dragon of the Sea**_, _**Wilted Rose**_, _**Coffee & Tea: A Hundred Day Challenge**_, _**Cupcake **_and _**Broken Bones**_


End file.
